darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ludleth of Courland
Ludleth of Courland is a character in Dark Souls III. He is one of the Lords of Cinder and acts as a merchant to the player, allowing them to transpose the souls of bosses they have acquired for boss soul items. He is voiced by Roger Ringrose. Location Found in Firelink Shrine, sitting on the second throne from left to right. Lore Ludleth is a Lord of Cinder, having linked the flame prior to the events of the game. He is a practitioner of the seemingly little observed art of Transposition. Little is known about his past, although it is told on his throne that he was exiled from somewhere at some point due to the aforementioned art being seen as taboo; as he himself says this to the Ashen One. Trades Spells = |-|Weapons = |-|Rings = Drops 100px | Guaranteed }} Dialogue |} Notes *Similar to the Fire Keeper, Ludleth will revive after reloading the area if he is killed by the player. *After defeating the Curse-rotted Greatwood in the Undead Settlement, the player can give him the Transposing Kiln. This enables him to become a merchant and lets the player trade boss souls for boss items. *It is not necessary for the player to carry their acquired boss souls in their inventory in order to begin transposition. As long as the player has defeated a boss and obtained its soul, its available transpositions will appear in Ludleth's menu, even if they have been placed in the storage box. *As revealed in the original text - see above - Ludleth is a Pygmy King; the Japanese term ''Shojin (小人)'' has been consistently used for "Pygmy", or more literally, "small-person" since Dark Souls 1. This is concurrent with the Furtive Pygmy, as their Japanese title (誰も知らぬ小人) literally means "the small person who nobody knows". *Once the player places the last Cinder of a Lord on its respective throne in Firelink Shrine and kneels before the bonfire, Ludleth will die. However, transposition of boss souls will still be available by interacting with his throne. **However, if the player defeats the Curse-rotted Greatwood after Ludleth has died, rendering it impossible to give him the Transposing Kiln, transposition of boss souls will be unavailable to the player by any means in that playthrough. *If Anri of Astora's questline is completed, Ludleth will give the player Anri's Straight Sword when talked to. **If Ludleth dies before it is obtained, it will become unavailable. *If the player brings Ludleth both Lorian's Greatsword and Lothric's Holy Sword, a new entry will appear when talked to, allowing to use both swords to forge the Twin Princes' Greatsword. **This is only possible in at least a second playthrough, though, as each weapon requires one Soul of the Twin Princes to be created, and only one can be obtained per game. ***This can be bypassed through being given the soul, the other required weapon, or the completed weapon itself by another player. Trivia *His throne refers to him as "Ludleth the Exiled". *Ludleth speaks a much older form of English than many other characters, similar to Alvina and Gwynevere in Dark Souls. *The fabric on his throne appears to be stained with blood or soot. *Ludleth's in-game model actually has no legs, most likely to give the effect of him being small. *Given that he is a Pygmy King, Courland might be the Ringed City, however this is tangential evidence at best. *If the player decides to attack and kill Ludleth, upon reviving he will mention having a nightmare and describe the pain of being a Lord of Cinder. Gallery Oddman-noscale.jpg|Concept art Ludleth.jpg|Close-up Burnt.jpg|Ludleth fulfills his duty as a Lord of Cinder. pl:Ludleth z Courlandu Category:Lords of Cinder Category:Pygmy